User talk:KingLinkTiger
=How to use KingLinkTiger's Talk First create a new headline by using the double equal signs. Inside that write (Your Username) to KingLinkTiger. Then start talking. Put your initials then a colon. I will do the same so we know who said what. Do not delete other peoples stuff please, and remember be kind. ^_^ Start below the line ---- Adoption Request -- [[User:Merrystar]] to KingLinkTiger M: I'm glad you are excited about sprucing up the Full Metal Alchemist wiki, and you certainly have done a lot of hard work here. However you do need to edit for 2 weeks as we say on the adoption page. You also need to have a welcome template and welcome other contributors to the wiki, which I don't see you doing in your recent changes. Also, there appears to be some activity on the site, it would be good to create a page stating that you are working to adopt the wiki and invite comment from any other users. I can help you put up a sitenotice about it. You can work on your custom skin by creating it at [[User:KingLinkTiger/monaco.css]]. If you have a logo, please upload it as a regular file and let me know; I will be happy to move it for you. And if there are other issues, such as page deletions or blocking vandals I can help with those also; just leave a note on my talk page. Good luck, and ask us again in a couple of weeks! -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 01:50, 3 December 2008 (UTC) KLT: Thanks for all of your help. I have not been working as much because I have school then after school sports so I get home late. But I atempt to do small edits that I can before school. Also Thanks for telling me how to create a skin. I would love to change it. Thanks for all your help. ~ [[User:KingLinkTiger|KingLinkTiger]] ~ KLT: Oh and by the way I have already created a Welcome Template. I created it on Nov 30. And it was in my recent changes. ---- Sk Nator To KingLinkTiger Hey,Thanks I am really glad that somebody is actually trying to Improve the FMA wiki,Well I hope I can contribute-- 07:29, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Administration Well, I guess I'd first ask, for what reason? All an administrator is, is someone with access rights who use those permissions to carry out things the community needs done. With that as the case, it really doesn't matter who has those powers, as long as there is someone. That being said, there is little community to do an election (and unless you're a real huge community with lots of admins, it never really fits), so being the one to just hand out powers doesn't fit that. Really, I'm not am "Administrator" of the wiki, I got some rights when one of the past administrators was thinking of joining [[w:c:projects:Wikia ACG|Wikia ACG]]. I basically have powers on a wide number of Animanga wiki, I'm not an accepted admin on most of them, but if someone pokes me I'm always willing to show up and help out with what permissions I have. ~[[Anime:User:Dantman|Dantman]]-[[User:Dantman|local]]([[User_talk:Dantman|talk]]) Dec 6, 2008 @ 07:24 (UTC) Hey You have been doing very good at this wiki good luck for to be an admin -- 18:58, 6 December 2008 (UTC) That would be a common mistake you made there. I do not "Own" the wiki, no admin "owns" the wiki. Administration of a wiki is the exact opposite of ownership. Becoming an admin merely gives you permissions to carry out things normal users can't do, on behalf of the community. A wiki is owned by the community as a whole, not the admins. If a community starts up, and finds that an admin and that admin is using their permissions to go against what the wiki wants, then the community has every right to ask Wikia staff to demote that admin, and promote a new one. ~[[Anime:User:Dantman|Dantman]]-[[User:Dantman|local]]([[User_talk:Dantman|talk]]) Dec 6, 2008 @ 22:04 (UTC) Ok Hey I actually copied somethings From Wikipedia and I will stop but I thought If I copied now(which I wont do) othes users may contribute so even on that copied article after some time will not actually be ""copied"" Anyway I will not copy from wikipedia-- 19:04, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Reply Sorry I dont know that much about coding Anyway you could always contact Dantman-- 20:20, 7 December 2008 (UTC) the other admin M: Hi. Dantman, as he stated, was sort of overseeing a whole bunch of anime wikis which is why he had the admin powers. You did exactly right to ask him, but since he doesn't apparently care one way or the other it won't affect your adoption request. You've been doing a great job around here and I think you'll make a good admin. M: Also I noticed [[User:Sk Nator]] asked Dantman about uploading a new logo ([[:Image:Fma logo.jpg]]). Did you want that logo also? I can upload it for you guys. -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 19:05, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Reply SO thats great, does that mean I dont have to work on those?-- 12:00, 10 December 2008 (UTC) adoption M: Hi -- you should be all set as admin. Let me know if you need any more help, and don't forget to keep welcoming other users! -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 00:48, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Main Page Hello,Congratulations!! on being an admin.I really liked the Main page setup, it looks great in IE but the new banner seems to be on top of the other in Firefox as well in Safari(not sure how it looks in Opera though)-- 07:50, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Wait I am uploading-- 15:10, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Ckick the following images,Sorry for the delay